Which One?
by Bellerein21
Summary: A fanfiction about Kel and her many romances. K/N, K/R, and a little K/C This story takes place as if Squire and Lady Knight were never written... keep that in mind. PG 13 for swearing.
1. The Beginning

Which One?  
  
Chapter one:  
  
The Beginning  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not possess The Protector of the Small series, written by Tamora Pierce. I disclaim all ownership of characters and/or materiel belonging to the series in question. Thank you.  
  
'...' -thoughts "..." -dialogue  
  
  
  
Keladry of Mindelan made her way through the Tortall Palace. Keladry, Kel to her friends, had recently established her knighthood and received the title of 'Lady Knight', the only other was Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. Kel was searching for her new chamber, which she had been given the previous day and experienced an exceptionally hard time finding. Kel had spent a great deal of time in the castle during her page and squire years, but she rarely visited the knight accommodations. After wondering in endless circles, Kel discovered herself in front of her best friend's door. She knew that Nealan of Queenscove would be willing to help her, since he lived in the palace for most of his life. Kel knocked on the door a few times before a handsome blue-eyed man opened it. Kel stared at him for a moment, before reminded of why she was there. "Umm... Neal, hello! Do you think you could show me where my room is? Kell pleaded uncertainly.  
  
Neal rolled his eyes, "you forgot, again? I guess, if I must, come on." Neal made his way confidently down the corridor, while Kel followed. After a few turns, Neal stopped in front of the entrance to Kel's room. "Here we are!" Announced Neal.  
  
"Thank you," praised Kel with her words and a hug. She pulled away quickly, a slight blush tinting both their cheeks, and opened the door. Kel found herself face to face with none other than the heir to the Tortall throne, Prince Roald of Conte, who looked quite shocked to see one of his close associates in his chamber. "Roald! Oh my Goddess, Neal... he told me that... this isn't my room? I'm so sorry. Umm..... do you know where my room is?" Questioned a worried and apologetic Kel.  
  
"Hello Kel, Neal," Roald said with a nod to both. "I believe your room is the next one on the left, right beside mine."  
  
Well, I was close," Neal said.  
  
"Shut up!" Kel hissed and punched Neal in the arm, who winced from the impacted. "Sorry again and thank you." Kell called as she dragged a pained Neal towards her room.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kel. I'm just sorry Neal was with you." Whispered Roald, as he watched the pair retreat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading and please do not hesitate to review, whether good or bad. I am more than happy to receive any comments you may have on my literary format. I'll have the second chapter up very soon. Thank you again. 


	2. The Question

Which One?  
  
Chapter two  
  
The Question  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not possess The Protector of the Small series, written by Tamora Pierce. I disclaim all ownership of characters and/or materiel belonging to the series in question. Thank you.  
  
'...' -thoughts "..." -dialogue  
  
  
  
Kel stormed into her room and threw herself down on the bed as Neal stepped inside, leaving the door open. "Neal, you know that was Roald's room, didn't you? Now he's going to be mad at me. at us!" Complained a dreadfully angry Kel.  
  
"It will be alright. Roald likes you too much to ever stay mad at you." Neal said sarcastically, or was that jealousy? "Besides, we found your room, which you must be happy about."  
  
"Well, I guess your right." Kel said, calming down a little as she closed her eyes. Neal lay down beside her, with his head placed in just the right position that he could watch her without her knowelge. Wild thoughts of one and other raced through their minds. Kel felt someone studying her and sat bolt upright. Suddenly her eyes went wide as the realization that it was Neal who was staring at her. "Is something wrong, Kel? Are you ok? Neal inquired with concern clearly echoed in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Umm... yes...no, I...the wind just blew the door shut and I forgot that I'm not in training anymore." Kel stammered.  
  
"Oh, I didn't notice. I was lost in my thoughts." Neal said.  
  
"What were you thinking about? Was it another court lady?" Kel ask, with a bit of scorn in her voice.  
  
"Well, yes, in a way. Do I ever think of anything else?" Neal wanted to know.  
  
"The gods only know, I'm sure." Kel answered exasperated.  
  
"I was thinking about asking her to the ball tonight. Do you think she'd say yes?" Neal wondered, while he ignored Kel's previous comment.  
  
"There's a ball? I hate balls! -but I'm sure your court sissy would say yes. They always do." Kel reassured him.  
  
"If you hate balls so much I guess I can't ask you, not to mention, your anything but a sissy." Neal said in a quiet voice, while he sat up beside her.  
  
"Very funny, but I'm not laughing. Don't tease, Queenscove, it's not nice!" Kel said, annoyance unmistakably ringing through her voice.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be funny. Why can't I ask my favorite lady knight to a ball?" Neal questioned.  
  
"Of course, I'm your favorite lady knight! You and Alanna hate each other! You can't ask me because... I... you know I hate balls and your..... you would just leave me once you caught sight of..." Kel stuttered  
  
"Kel, you not making any sense," Neal told her.  
  
"What I mean is, that once we got there you would probably leave me and I would have to spend the rest of the night watching the man I like dance with a bunch of air heads." Kel said as fast as she could, hoping he missed her last few words.  
  
"Kel? Who do you like?" Demanded Neal, a slight frown crossing his mouth as he looked at her intently.  
  
No one, forget a said that." Kel said. She didn't want to reveal that she liked him.  
  
"Kel... Kel... Kel...we are quite close friends, right?" Neal asked which got a quick nod out of her. "Please, tell me! Come on, Kel, you tell me now!" Neal pleaded, trying to coax it out of her. Kel didn't make any sort of move to tell him. Suddenly she got a brilliant idea that would save her from telling Neal, or so she hoped. "Umm...ok Neal, what if I go to the ball with you tonight and... at the end I will tell you who it is that I have a crush on. Sound fair?" Kel compromised.  
  
"Hmm... it certainly sounds so, but you have to promise to tell me." Neal agreed.  
  
"Fine! If I'm going to the ball I better go see Lalasa and get a kimono made. See you tonight." Kel said and felt Neal without another word.  
  
"See you then, my precious." (I'm sorry, but the precious thing is an inside joke I had to add.)  
  
  
  
Thank you for read and please feel free to review. I will have chapter three up in the next couple of days. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you again. 


	3. The Ball

Which One?  
  
Chapter three:  
  
The Ball  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not possess The Protector of the Small series, written by Tamora Pierce. I disclaim all ownership of characters and/or materiel belonging to the series in question. Thank you.  
  
'...' -thoughts "..." -dialogue  
  
  
  
Lalasa Isram had just left after helping Kel get ready for the ball. Lalasa was Kel's maid during her page years. When Kel became a squire, Lalasa opened up her own dress shop. Even though Lalasa had many clients, she was always will to put them on told in order to assist Kel. Lalasa had insisted that Kel wear face paint as well as a real dress, rather than her usual kimono. Kel was exceedingly reluctant, but subsequently she relented and allowed Lalasa to do as she wished. Once Lalasa had gone, Kel decided to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped at the reflecting image for she did not recognize the young woman staring back at her. Kel's curves were perfectly revealed by her forest green dress and corset. Kel thought she looked rather pretty, even if she could not thoroughly breath. Her shoulder length mouse brown hair was up in a messy bunch, with a few strains shaping her face, while the green from the dress brought out her hazel eyes magnificently. 'I wonder what my friends, especially Neal, will think of this new look? They will probably think I want to turn into one of those silly palace girls. Boy, do they have it wrong!' Kel contemplated, 'What if Neal.' a knock from the door ripped her out of her thoughts. "Just a moment," Kel called as she strolled to the door. Opening it slightly, she stuck her head out and encountered the heart- stopping smile of Nealan o Queenscove. "Hello Lady Keladry, may I escort you to the ball?" Neal requested.  
  
"Why thank you, Sir Nealan," Kel answered, stepping out from behind the door.  
  
"Don't call me that, Kel!" He said while throwing up his hands in a fit. When he calmed down again and looked at her, Neal was shocked to see a real lady standing before him. He gaped at her, un able to do anything but stare. "Do I really look that bad?" Kel asked, looking down at her dress. Neal opened and closed his mouth a few times, not able to make it work. "Stop staring, it's rude!" Kel scolded.  
  
"Sorry Kel, I... I... and you... well, you look..." Neal said, though he could not fine the right words. "You look... breathtaking." He whispered.  
  
"Queenscove, don't make fun of me! If I look that bad, than I will just go change." Said Kel tartly as she turned back to her room.  
  
"Don't do that," Neal said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up against him. Kel felt butterflies rush into her stomached and turned bright pink.  
  
"Fine, let's go then." She said while pushing Neal away from her and making her way towards the ballroom.  
  
As they entered Cleon, Roald, Owen, and Thom came to greet them. Thom of Pirate's Swoop was Alanna's son and Roald's squire, while Owen of Jesslaw was Cleon of Kennan's squire. All four of them were close friends to Neal and Kel. "Ah... Neal, I see you've found yourself another attractive lady to court. Commented Thom, while the other's hid snickers behind their hands.  
  
"Now Thomas, I truly believe you mother would be gravely disappointed of you manners around women." Kel retorted as they other's, including Neal, doubled over laughing.  
  
"K...Kel?" Roald asked through his laughter.  
  
"Of course, it's not Kel. First of all, Kel would never wear a ball gown and face paint and seconds of all, Kel hates social functions." Owen said matter-of-factly. This brought an end to the laughing from Cleon, Roald, Owen, and Thom, Kel and Neal however took up where the others left off. Once Neal and Kel had regained there normal breathing rate, Kel gave Owen a hard kick in the shins, which wasn't all that hard since Kel was wearing slippers but it would leave a burse none the less. "Then again, maybe you are Kel." Owen said as he patted his sore leg.  
  
"Yes, I just might be." Kel responded, while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wow, Kel, you look amazing." Remarked Roald, "I can hardly believe it's you." Kel gave a quick glare, before smiling and thanking him for the complement. Cleon, however, still gawked at her, along with various other men. Thom and Owen had left to get the group drinks. "Dewdrop, you sincerely appear stunning this evening. Would you care to..." started Cleon, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Kel, come dance with me. You are, after all, mine for the night." Neal told her, more than requested.  
  
"Umm... ok, I'll speak with you later, Cleon." Kel exclaimed as Neal hauled her away. "Queenscove! That was not polite at all!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to myself." Neal informed her and drew her into a dance position. He pulled Kel close as the music began.  
  
"Owe! So, umm.... What... how...you" Kel tried to find something to say.  
  
"Shh... just enjoy this, alright, Kel?" Neal asked her. She nodded and rested her head upon Neal's chest. His warm breath raced across Kel's right ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. By the time the song ended, she could barely stand on her own and Neal's eyes were glazed over as he floated up into the heavens. "Would you like something to drink?" Neal wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, thank you," replied Kel. They got their drinks; Kel had mead and Neal wine, and sauntered to one of the balconies. "Well, I ought to praise you for not leaving me. I'm fairly surprised that you haven't." Kel mentioned.  
  
"Why, Kel? I love spending time with you. I would much rather spend time... my life with you, instead of a court 'sissy'. Was that not what you called them?" Neal inquired.  
  
"Yes, it was. Neal?" Kel looked at him inquisitively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? Treating me like I am another one of your women? I don't understand." Kel told him, completely confused. She only ever dreamed of Neal speaking to her in such a way.  
  
"Kel, you will never be like them, you're special. Umm...there's something I need to tell you. Don't say anything until I'm finished, alright?" Kel motioned him to carry on, as he nervously continued. "Well, you see... since we were pages I have uh... had.....have...I...crush on. I mean, I have a crush on you. Kel, I think I am in love with you." Neal stopped and took a deep breath, while looking down. "Please, say something!"  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. I'm shocked, Neal I...Mother Goddess...you...I need to clear my head. I will be back in a moment. I just need to let this sink in, it seems too dream like."  
  
"I assure you, it's not a dream." Neal bent down and kissed her softly as Kel tensed up and Neal broke the kiss.  
  
"I really have to go. You understand, right?" Kel said, trying to look into his eyes. She was uncertain about Neal's sudden declaration of love.  
  
"Yes, I understand. Go and take your time. I will be sitting here when you return." Neal told her as Kel turned around and headed back inside. Once there, Kel noticed her friends were standing in a circle. She briefly wondered why none of them were dance, before she decided to investigate. As she drew closer, their eyes all turned to her and Roald stepped forward as if to approach her. Before Roald could make another move, Cleon veered around him and made his move on Kel. "My dear sunshine!" He exclaimed brightly, "May I speak with you? After all, you did promise to talk with me once you had gotten rid of Neal."  
  
"I didn't get rid of anyone!" Kel said glaring at the older man. "I did, nevertheless, promise to speak with you, so speak!" She snapped.  
  
"I was only going to ask you for a dance, apple of my eye." Cleon explained. "I will wait until you are less irritated. Sorry to bother you, my sweet Kel."  
  
"I'm only confused. Are you sure you don't want to even try asking me?"  
  
"No, I certainly am not. Come dance with me, sunrise." He whispered. After the dance, Cleon invited Kel on a walk. Having temporarily forgotten Neal, Kel agree. They walked down the corridors until Cleon pushed Kel up against a wall and kissed her passionately. Kel was stunned and tried to push him away, but Cleon was much bigger and easily stood against her loosing battle. Finally coming up for air, Cleon released her and Kel bolted way. Though the kiss was nice, Kel was scared of all the emotions and actions of her friends. Coming into the ballroom, Kel ran into someone. She looked up into the eyes of Roald. He held her gaze for a instant, before realizing the look of fear and confusing on her face. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kel was swooning by the intense look he gave her. She fell into his arms. "Yes, Roald, I... I'm fine.  
  
"Kel, you not fine. You nearly fainted." The realization of the position they were in struck home as the two jumped apart, blushing furiously.  
  
"I have to...go, yes, now...go. Goodbye," she said and made her way towards the balcony. Leaving a stunned Roald behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for read and please feel free to review. I will have chapter four up in the next couple of days. Tell me which pair you like the best (Kel and Neal, Kel and Roald, or Kel and Cleon) because I'm not sure which one I'm going to end with. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you again. 


	4. The Kiss

Which One?  
  
Chapter three:  
  
The Kiss  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not possess The Protector of the Small series, written by Tamora Pierce. I disclaim all ownership of characters and/or materiel belonging to the series in question. Thank you.  
  
'...' -thoughts "..." -dialogue  
  
  
  
Kel couldn't believe what was going on. 'I guess this is what happens when you wear a dress. All your friends start treating you similar to the way they treat those dim-witted court girls. I wish I knew if they were sincere. May Neal will let me talk to him about it, than again he is part of this. I don't really have anyone else to turn to. Lalasa wouldn't but much help and I can't ask Daine, not now anyways, she with Numair and everyone knows it's hopeless to speak with either of them when their together. The only person I could talk to, Alanna, is away at Pirate's Swoop. Neal will understand and listen to me, I hope.' Kel come out of her thoughts with a deep sigh and stepped onto the balcony.  
  
Kel looked around for Neal and stopped him on a bench with an incredibly pretty girl beside him. They seemed to be immersed in conversation, but Kel didn't notice the frown on Neal's face. Neal turned his head a petite amount in order to avoid the noble females kiss, though he did receive a kiss on the cheek, nonetheless. When the lady's lips made contact, Neal caught sight of Kel and his eyes went wide. "Kel, whatever your thinking, it's not true. Let me explain." Neal blurted out, while standing up and taking a few strides towards her.  
  
"Of course, it's what she thinks, honey. Now come back here like a good boy and I'll give you another kiss." The lady cooed as if to a small child.  
  
"Yes Neal, go back to your little bitch!" Kel said, as fury raced through her.  
  
"Kel, please just let me explain. See while you were gone..."  
  
"Save it for someone who cares, Queenscove. I told you, you would leave me once we got here. Now instead of getting to watch you dance with other girls, I get to watch you seduce them! Goodbye Nealan of Queenscove," Kel said the last part loud enough that a good number of people heard. She stormed out of the ballroom, while Roald watched. Once Kel was out of sight, Roald stomped up to Neal and pushed him to the ground. "What did you do to her?" Roald enquired with pure venom.  
  
"I didn't do anything. This whore-" pointing to the lady on the bench, "-convinced Kel I was with her. Kel... oh gods, Roald, what have I done? I'm sorry... I have to go see her." Neal marched past him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel ran down hallway, after hallway, tears streaking down her face. Cleon saw her and grabbed her hand. "Kel? What's wrong?"  
  
"It... and her... Neal, he..." said Kel between sobs, "Where's my... room?"  
  
Cleon chuckled, "this way, dear one," he said and led her down the hall. He had rapped his arms reassuringly about Kel, as they searched for her room. "I guess you don't want to talking about it." Cleon voiced as he broke the silence between them. Kel only nodded in response and waved goodbye and she recognized the corridor they were in. Kel staggered into her room and flung herself on her bed after changing into britches and a tunic. She snuggled up in her blackest and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night a strange figure broke into Kel's room and watched her as she slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel awoke just before dawn and rolled out of bed, only to find a man sitting in her room. Slowly she pulled out the dagger from under her pillow and with the speed of a cat she placed the dagger to the man's throat. "Who are you?" She hissed.  
  
"Neal," he told her as she recoiled and stared at him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Never mind that, get out! I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Kel, we need to talk, please?" He whispered.  
  
"Get out!" Kel screamed as tears began to fall from her eyes. Beal reached out to brush them away but she smacked his hand. The door swiftly flew open and in charged a valiant Roald.  
  
"Kel? What happened?"  
  
"This does not concern you. Leave us be." Neal said with a death glare. As if to defy him, Kel ran to Roald and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Please take me away from here." Kel asked him. He nodded and scooped her up in his arms as he carried her to his room. Neal was following closely, but once Roald entered his room he slammed the door on Neal's face and looked it with magic. Roald then placed Kel on his bed where he held her within the circle of his arms. He did not dare to break the silence between them; instead he took this time to hold her. Kel liked being treated this way and burrowed her head into his tunic. They stayed in that position for a sustained amount of time, before either of them uttered a word. "Umm... Roald? I'm famished, do you think we could go to breakfast, now?" Kel questioned.  
  
Yes, let's go." He answered as they reluctantly moved apart from each other. Roald opened the door for Kel and ushered her out into the corridor, but before she could walk away her grabbed her hand and kissed it. This brought a blush that tinged both their cheeks. Roald took her hand and they made their way to the mess hall. Once they entered, Kel scanned the room for their friends and she noticed them. Neal was among them and look particularly grave. Kel leaded up to Roald and whispered in his ear. "I think I should go talk to Neal. He looks quite disturbed."  
  
"Go ahead, I'll talk to you later." He said.  
  
"Thanks," called Kel as she picked up a tray, got some food, and strolled over to her friends. She sat down beside Neal, who looked shocked and then stood up and slowly walked out of the mess hall. Kel quickly wolfed down her food, getting a few "slow down" comments from her concerned friends, and ran after Neal. "Neal, wait!"  
  
"I can't speak with you right now. Maybe later..." said Neal.  
  
"Neal, please don't do this..." Kel asked him, as tears started to flow once more. He turned around to look at her and caught sight of her tears. As hazel eyes met green, Neal rushed to her and kissed away her tears.  
  
"I just thought that... I thought you hated me... Oh, Kel, I love you so much and seeing you in Roald's arms... I... I thought... I don't know what I thought." He tried to explain to her.  
  
"I felt the same way last night." She admitted, "Wait, you love me?" He nodded and looked down. "Neal please tell me if your lying, I couldn't bare it if you are." He did not believe words would be able to describe what he felt for Kel, so instead he did the only natural thing. He kissed her.  
  
  
  
Thank you all for your comments. I've enjoyed all of them greatly. Please keep them coming and I'd like to give a special thanks to ChaChaChica for the banana curse review. I absolutely loved it. I laughed hysterically after that and it gave me an inspiration for my final chapters. Thank you all so much and I think I know what the ending (s) are going to be, but if you have any ideas feel free to share them with the class. Chapter 5 is written and waiting to be typed. 


	5. The Kiss Part 2

Which One?  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
The Kiss (part 2)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not possess The Protector of the Small series, written by Tamora Pierce. I disclaim all ownership of characters and/or materiel belonging to the series in question. Thank you.  
  
'...' -thoughts "..." -dialogue  
  
  
  
Keladry of Mindelan was getting ready for bed, while pondering on the event of hat day. 'I can't believe Neal kissed me!' She thought, 'He's a really great kisser. Then again, he's the only guy I've ever kissed, besides Cleon. Cleon's an OK kisser, I guess. I wonder what it would be like to kiss Roald? Wait, I thought I liked Neal?' Kel groaned, 'I don't know anymore. This is all too confusing. Well, there's not point in tormenting myself about it. I can't do anything right now.' With that last thought Kel climbed into her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kel woke up before the first bell and began her morning practices. She then had a warm bath and got dress in a plain blue kimono. As she finished tying the sash rounded the kimono, a knock sounded from the door. "It's open," she called. The door opened and Crown Prince Roald of Conte stepped into her room.  
  
"Hello Kel, I just wanted to see if everything went well with Neal. You guys ran out of the mess hall rather quickly." Roald explained away his presents.  
  
"Oh, yes, everything fine, thanks for worrying. You're a great friend." Kel said with a smile.  
  
"Your welcome, I'll always be here for you, Kel. Never forget that." He whispered, "So, what happened?"  
  
"Well, we apologized to each other and than he... umm... he kissed me." Revealed Kel, as she looked down.  
  
"He what!" Exclaimed Roald.  
  
"He. Kissed. Me." She declared, while pausing between each word.  
  
"So, is he courting you?" Roald asked shyly, but with evident depressiveness. (A/N: Is depressiveness a word?)  
  
"No!"  
  
"-But you like him?"  
  
"Well, yes. Or I did. Now I'm not so sure." Kel said slowly, whilst she closely watched his face for a reaction. Kel saw his expression change drastically, as it brightened up. "Roald... why are you so curious?" Kel demanded, as amusement danced in her eyes for she knew why.  
  
"Kel... you see... I... you... so much... do like." Roald cleared his throat, but it didn't help. Roald, like, Neal did not know how to tell Kel. Instead he grabbed her and pushed his lips upon hers. Passion and heat ran through their bodies and for long minutes they held their kiss. Both were gasping for air, as Roald backed away from Kel. "I... I'm sorry. I just didn't know how else to explain the way I feel for you."  
  
"It's alright," Kel whispered.  
  
"You... your not mad at me?" Inquired Roald, who had relief and joy mingling on his face, "I'm glad!"  
  
"Not at all. See you tomorrow," said Kel, her voice encouraging him to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After lunch, Cleon escorted Kel back to her room, not that she needed an escort, rather she needed to talk to Cleon. Once outside her room, "Cleon, we are great friends. And I really want our relationship to stay that way."  
  
"I understand, Kel." Cleon said solemnly. "Promise me, we'll always be friends. I don't know what I'd do without you. Promise me, Kel?" Cleon asked of her.  
  
"I promise, I have to get some paper work for Lord Raoul finished. I'll speak with you later," and with that, Kel slipped into her room.  
  
  
  
Thank you for the reviews. I've enjoyed all of the comments greatly. I hope you've gotten pleasure from reading my story. By popular demand, I've diminished all the Kel and Cleon future material in my fanfic. Sorry to those who were hoping for them to get together. After chapter six, I'm going to give you, my wonderfully reviewers, the opportunity to glimpse the possibilities for chapter seven. I'm planning to make chapter seven my final chapter, but if you'd like I may make a sequel. Thank you again and please! -Keep the reviews coming. 


	6. Lil' note

Hey my wondrous readers,  
  
Sorry I haven't added any more chapters, but you'll be glad to know I have one. I'm going to try and transfer it from paper to computer in the next week. I also have an up and coming Alanna fiction. Thank you for all the awesome reviews, I love them all! 


End file.
